And in a day
by Schauspielerinnen
Summary: In winter, they moved in next door and became his new neighbours. Twin girls, lovelier than the sun and moon. Semi-AU, Hiver/Hortense - Sound Horizon, Roman.


**A/N**: Hiver/Hortense fluff, for Idoko's birthday 2013. I'm slowly re-uploading my sanhora fic backlog, as well as reconfiguring my FFNet to be a mainly sanhora archive.

* * *

And in a day

Snow was falling, tiny individual flakes that turned into water on his hair, his scarf, his coat. Winter was here, making its presence known to Hiver on his way home from the mines at sunset.

He hurried down the path, past the trees, through the streets. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could see Noel. She would be waiting for him on the doorstep, as always, with her newest doll. She would smile, and then…

… Where was she?

Hiver slowed to a stop as he was met with the unfamiliar sight of an empty doorstep. Noel's usual spot was unoccupied. It was strange, and a little worrying.

"Noel?" he called out as he gave the door a gentle push. It was unlocked, and swung open easily. The smell of warm pie wafted over from the direction of the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Hiver! Did you have a good day?" Noel stuck her head out of the kitchen to peer at Hiver and wave him in. She looked cheerier than usual as she beckoned for him to hurry up and join her.

Hiver obliged, curious enough to ask even before he rounded the corner to the kitchen. "What are you up to now?"

He didn't receive an answer. Noel's attention was directed at someone else in the kitchen, her arms linked charmingly with hers as she chatted extensively. "This is Hiver, he just got home from the mines. He goes out every morning and comes home about this time, but when it gets really cold he won't have to go again until spring so he'll be around much more. Hiver," she switched her attention over to him, "this is Mademoiselle Hortense. She just moved in next door with her sister and she came over to say hello."

Hortense looked to be about Noel's age, with blond hair that fell to her waist and delicate features. She looked very much like one of Noel's dolls, especially when she simply looked at him expressionlessly, her bright blue eyes brought out by the blue of her dress. It was unnatural, but appealing in spite of it. Just like Noel's dolls.

Then she smiled animatedly, and the spell was broken as it brought her face to vibrant life. "Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Hiver," she chirped.

Entranced by the swift change in her demeanour, Hiver took a moment to respond. "T-the pleasure's mine, Mademoiselle Hortense," he said, inclining his head politely. "Welcome to our town."

Noel clapped her hands together. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's have some pie!"

* * *

When Hiver set off for the mines the next morning before sunrise, he was surprised to see his new neighbours already up and about.

Although he had heard from Mademoiselle Hortense the night before, he was still unprepared for how closely the two sisters resembled each other. Mademoiselle Violette was almost identical to her sister, except that she let her bangs grow out where Mademoiselle Hortense kept them trimmed. In the predawn light, it was nearly impossible to tell them apart.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Hiver. Are you off to the mines?" one of them asked.

Hiver stopped just outside of his house. The sister who spoke to him had crossed over from her own place and stood barely an arm's length away from him. The other sister ignored his presence as she swept the light coating of snow off her doorstep. The latter was probably Mademoiselle Violette, as he was not yet acquainted with her.

Which meant the one in front of him was Mademoiselle Hortense. "Bonjour, mademoiselle. I am, indeed. What brings you out at this hour?"

"Oh, Violette wanted to get an early start at the bookstore since she couldn't sleep. We'll be helping out there from today." Hortense pulled her coat closer as the breeze passed them. Hiver, used to the weather of his town, didn't feel it as acutely.

"I see," he replied politely. It was rare for anyone working in the town to be awake at this hour. "Since we're going the same way, may I have the honour of accompanying you and your sister to your destination?"

Hortense beamed at him. "Of course, Monsieur Hiver. I'd appreciate it very much. Violette," she called out. "Are you ready to leave?"

There was a shuffling sound from inside their house, presumably from Violette who went back in while they were conversing. "Go on without me," her muffled voice replied from behind the front door, which was ajar.

Hortense gave Hiver a helpless shrug. "That's the way she is. Shall we go then?"

He was a little confused, because wasn't Violette the one who wanted to get an early start at the bookstore? But since things turned out this way, he would have to go along with that. "Oui, mademoiselle."

Violette never did catch up with them on their way to the bookstore. The journey was spent in companionable silence as the snow once again began to fall upon the town.

* * *

It was on a whim that Hiver took a different route from usual on his way home, one that passed by the bookstore.

The bookstore had closed for the day, but there was someone seated on its front steps, seemingly deep in thought. The bright blond hair and cerulean dress gave her identity away immediately.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Hortense," said Hiver as he approached. "Did something happen?"

The figure raised her head at his voice, and jumped up as she saw him approaching, dusting herself off. "Non, monsieur! I was just thinking."

"Then it must be something interesting, for you to be absorbed as such," commented Hiver lightly as he came to a stop in front of the bookstore. Hortense's cheer was infectious, and despite his long day of labour, he could temporarily forget the weariness it brought about while he spoke to her.

Hortense's face coloured at his response. "It is," she admitted shyly. "Violette already left earlier. Would it be alright if I were to return home with you?"

It would be ridiculous if it weren't, since they were both going the same way. "Oui, mademoiselle. It would be my pleasure to escort you back."

Hortense laughed. "Mine too."

They had gone quite a long way before it occurred to Hiver to speak. It had completely slipped his mind since with Hortense, the silence wasn't stifling or uncomfortable; on the contrary, it felt completely natural to be watching their shadows grow longer on the orange-tinged street in front of them, or to observe the patterns on the frost-covered windows on the stores lining the streets, or even to admire the brilliance of Hortense's hair in the light of the setting sun.

"How do you like our town so far, Mademoiselle Hortense?"

Hortense was fixated on their shadows when he spoke. Startled out of her silent reverie, she recovered quickly and answered. "I like it very much, monsieur. Everyone is nice to Violette and I, and there is nothing more that I could ask for."

Her answer made Hiver feel warm inside despite the chill. He never once doubted the compassion of his townsmen, but hearing it from Hortense was certainly reassuring. "I'm glad that this town is to your liking." And he truly was glad, for he did enjoy Hortense's company immensely.

"I'm glad too, monsieur. I'm glad that I got to meet you and your sister." The expression on Hortense's face could be best described as peaceful, and it made Hiver feel peaceful as well. She had that effect on him, and it was a feeling entirely welcome to him at the moment.

They were nearing their destination. Hiver could already glimpse Noel, clutching a doll, down the street.

"Can I walk with you again tomorrow?" Hortense asked, hope evident in her voice.

He would definitely like that. "If you would allow me to."


End file.
